


Psychoanalyzed

by aestheticpixies



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Other, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Percy is a Dork, Reader is a child of Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticpixies/pseuds/aestheticpixies
Summary: For some reason, Apollo kids are really good at reading in between the lines.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Psychoanalyzed

Y/n was not good with swords, nor did they think they were good with swords. They tended to stay in the background of the fights, as a healer with most of the other Apollo kids. So they we're definitely not very good on the field. And with Percy Jackson as their sparring partner, they could barely last a few seconds before they were inevitably backed up against the wall with Riptide at their neck.

"Are you sure you wanna use a sword? Maybe you could use a dagger, or a bow and arrow or something." Percy had no business looking that gorgeous. "I'm just noticing you tend to be faster and more agile, so I'm thinking a knife would be easier for you."

Y/n shook out of their thoughts. "Yeah, a knife sounds good. This thing's really heavy." Percy took the sword from them, capping Riptide and putting it in his pocket.

"Let's go get you a knife, then." The two demigods went to browse the armory again.

***

Y/n picked up a small celestial bronze dagger that caught their eye. It had a sharp, triangle blade and a hilt wrapped in leather. They gripped the weapon easily and practiced a few moves as Percy came up behind them. 

"You like that one?" He asked.

Y/n nodded, "Yeah."

Percy grinned. "Okay, then let's get back to training."

***

Percy seemed way more focused than he normally was with his ADHD. "So, fighting knife-on-sword is very different from fighting sword-on-sword. You have to be quicker, since it's significantly harder to block and you're forced to dodge. Let's work on that first."

Y/n nodded and took their stance. Percy took the offense and attacked, but they could tell he was holding back. They maneuvered around the attack easily, dodging under his arm and ducking behind him. He turned around and continued attacking, and Y/n continued to dodge every one.

"I think you made the right choice with that thing," Percy said, still pressing on.

Y/n dodged around his back again, and held their dagger to his throat. "Yeah. I think so."

Percy laughed, and suddenly Y/n was on the ground with Riptide only an inch away from their nose. "Then again, maybe not," He capped riptide and held out his hand to help them up.

"Hey, not all of us have been training since we were twelve, okay?" They took his hand. "And not all of us are children of the big three who have saved the world, like, three times."

"It was only once," Percy blushed.

"Still. You've saved the world. Once. Most demigods have saved it nonce."

Percy looked very uncomfortable with the subject. "I only did it so Nico wouldn't have to go through it. Because it was supposed to be about Thalia, and then me, and then if I avoided it Nico would've had to do it. He shouldn't have to shoulder that responsibility, after everything he's already been through." He turned and started cleaning some of the dirty weapons, and Y/n joined him.

"What about everything you've been through?"

Percy paused, and his eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "I never really thought about it like that,"

Y/n scrubbed a blood stain off an axe. "The fucking Ares kids have no idea how to clean their weapons," They mumbled.

"You don't have to clean them,"

"I know. Neither do you."

"Seriously, you can go. I got it."

Y/n put down the axe and turned to Percy, "Why won't you let me help you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You always have to do everything on your own. You saved the world on your own. Every time you're in a fight, you're on your own. You won't even let me help you clean some weapons. It's okay to ask for help, y'know."

Percy raised his eyebrows, "I don't appreciate being psychoanalyzed like that."

"Well if you don't want me to psychoanalyze you then maybe don't be so obvious with literally everything you do. You're an open book, Perce."

"Is this, like, some weird Apollo kid power?" Percy avoided eye contact.

"Well, he is the god of poetry, which is pretty much all psychoanalysis, and prophecy. Which is about knowing stuff. So yeah, pretty much."

Percy sighed, "It's hard. When everyone around you is in danger all the time, just because they're close to you? After a while, you tend to just do stuff on your own, so you won't hurt anyone else."

"It sounds lonely,"

He looked up at the clouds, "Yeah. It is."

"Sounds like you push people away to protect them, even if you have a genuine connection with them." Y/n put down the axe and started cleaning a spear.

"That's literally what I just said."

"Are you okay, Perce?"

Percy laughed dryly. "No,"

Y/n sighed. They wanted to help him, but they weren't sure how. "Can I show you something?" They asked.

"What is it?"

Y/n took his hand and pulled him toward the woods, "It's a surprise,"

Percy looked skeptical, but he let them drag him into the forest.

They walked for a few minutes before Y/n finally stopped in a small glade. 

"We're here," They smiled and took a seat on a blanket next to the creek, and the trees behind them were decorated with wildflowers and fairy lights.

Percy pointed at the lights, "How are you powering those? A two mile extension cord?"

"No. Some Apollo kids, like, literally just give off a little electricity? Not much, but enough to power these."

"What other weird stuff can Apollo kids do? Be morning people?"

Y/n laughed, "Now that's a rare ability that I do not possess." Percy sat on the blanket next to them. "But yeah, I tend to come here whenever I'm stressed, or nervous. Which is pretty often." 

"Are you kidding? You're one of the most level headed people I know," Percy turned to them again and Y/n felt their heartbeat speed up as they looked into his sea green eyes.

"You're probably the first to think that," They looked at their hands and twiddled their thumbs. "I'm only a leader because I have to be." They felt tears welling up as they thought about the real reason they were forced to be head counselor.

Percy heard them sniffle and immediately wrapped his arms around them tightly.

He held Y/n for what seemed like forever, but he was just happy to comfort them. Finally they pulled away, wiping their tears.

"M'sorry," They sniffled.

Percy felt his heart break a little, "Don't be sorry, it's okay," He thought for a moment, "I think I know just the thing to distract you,"

Their eyes were still red from crying as they looked up at him. "What?"

"Can I kiss you?" That is not what Percy expected himself to say.

He was worried he'd overstepped, but he saw Y/n nod. So he started to lean in, ever so slightly, until he felt them grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down to press their lips on his.

But as quick as it started, the moment was over as Y/n pulled away and apologized, "M'sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I've just kind of had a crush on you for a really long time and I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just-" Percy cut them off by kissing them again, this time longer and more passionate.

"It's okay," He held their face with his hands, "You could never hurt me."

"Is that a challenge, Jackson?" They laughed, resting their forehead on Percy's.

And for once, the green-eyed boy laughed with them.

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls leave kudos if you liked this!!!


End file.
